Rogue Transmission
Rogue Transmission (Chinese: 廣播中心) is a map featured in Battlefield 4, featuring a large radio telescope. The telescope dish covers much of the ground underneath, where additional smaller structures stand, and is strong enough to support ground vehicles. Conquest This map has four flags on Conquest mode and five flags on Conquest Large. Equipment Deployments The Russian deployment is on the far west of the map, closest to the Gate office, on the main highway. The Chinese deployment is on the east end of the map again on the main highway, closest to the Research Facility flag. Flag Layout Gate Office (Conquest Large) A small barracks with several concrete walls for cover along with some sheds and trenches around the concrete structure. A BTR-90 or ZBD-09 will spawn here depending on what faction holds the objective, along with a Quad Bike. Visitor's Center A concrete building is located here that has several layers, inside one will find scaffolding to climb up to a ledge that makes a good vantage point over the dish. Around this structure is several small buildings and bunkers, along with construction beams and pipes that allow for cover. This objective is also the site of one of the support cables, which needs to be destroyed in order to trigger the Levolution event. Dish Located under the huge disc structure at the center of the map, this objective provides shade and a closed, indestructible roof. Several buildings surround the structure where a few main roads meet. Trenches and construction materials surround the objective, which the player can take cover around/in, as well as four Quad Bikes and one 9K22 Tunguska or Type 95 AA depending on whether the Russian Army or PLA hold the objective, respectively. This objective is also the most heavily-modified after the map's Levolution event is triggered. The dish will have partially collapsed, opening up ramps to the upper level as well as closing off some areas with collapsed debris that alter map flow and cut off sight lines when looking towards the objective. Also note that after the Levolution event is triggered, vehicles will not spawn here anymore. No vehicles spawn here in Conquest Small. Helicopter Pad On a ridge in the center of the map looking over the dish, this objective lies in the middle of a main road running from the Visitor's Center to the Research Facility. Located on the west side of the objective and to the north is a bridge that can be destroyed, altering land vehicle movement, there is also two paths leading down into the Dish. On either side of the road are small buildings as well as a helicopter pad area that spawns a Mi-28 Havoc or a Z-11W depending on which faction holds the objective. 2 Quad Bikes also spawn here. Research Facility The closest objective to the Chinese deployment, and also the location of the Team Deathmatch map. This objective is centered beside one of the supporting towers of the dish where snipers can climb. The main roads that cross here lead towards the Helicopter Pad, the Chinese Deployment, down into the Dish, and to several small buildings to the south. Around the roads are two large buildings with multiple stories and a crane in which the player can climb. This objective is also close to one of the structures holding the cables needed to destroy in order to trigger the map's Levolution event. Rush This map has four stages in Rush mode. Stage 1 The attackers start off on the road a little ways east up the main road. Coming up on the two M-COM objectives they have several hills on the right side, using natural terrain for cover right up to M-COM B. On the right side the road dips down going towards objective A making that objective slightly harder to attack with infantry. The attackers start with a BTR-90 and several Quad Bikes. The defenders only have infantry to counter spawning to the back of the objectives. They have several buildings and trenches they can duck in to for cover as well as several natural hills they can hide around. M-COM A is located within a small three sided building on the side of the road. The walls are destructible, and there are several obstacles inside that the attackers and defenders can use for cover. Outside to the east (on the map) is a small rectangular trench and several pillars that players can take cover in, and on the other side the the ground tips up to the road where there are several large containers to take cover around. M-COM B is against a wall on a flat concrete structure where there are pillars and crates, as well as wooden walls to take cover around. There are several two story buildings around this area, as well as a large hill that overlooks the entire objective. Stage 2 The attackers start off in the previous base with four Quad Bikes, a BTR-90, and a Z-11W. The defenders spawn with a Type 95 AA. M-COM A is located within a building that has only one entrance, however the walls are destructible. To the east is a large tower that has a ladder to climb, where on the sides are open ground - one side is a shallow hill and the other is the road with various pillars and construction materials. To the west towards the attackers are a few open buildings. M-COM B is in the middle part of a three level concrete structure with ledges overlooking each level. Stairs connect the levels and there is scaffolding the player can climb. Stage 3 The attackers start off with four Quad Bikes, a BTR-90, a Z-11W and a T-90A. The defenders start with a Type 95 AA and a Type 98 MBT. Stage 4 The attackers get the same vehicles as before (Quad Bike, BTR-90, Z-11W and T-90A) The defenders also get the same vehicles Type 95 AA and a Type 98 MBT) Domination The Domination counterpart takes place around the Conquest objective Research Facility. Defuse Obliteration Bomb Area The Bomb spawns in the Dish area of the map. Deathmatch Team Deathmatch and Squad Deathmatch take place around the Conquest Research Facility area. There are two main two-story structures, as well as a climbable tower and crane. Several smaller two-story buildings are also around the map, as well as a main road that runs through the center. Levolution The map's Levolution event is triggered by destroying the supporting cables holding up the towers. The cables that must be destroyed are a little ways off the the side Conquest "Visitor's Center" and the "Research Facility" objectives. By hitting and snapping the cables with explosives, the towers will collapse and the huge ball at the center of the dish will crash through to the floor. Note, a player must destroy both of the cable bases to trigger the event, snapping all the cables on each one. It is not necessary to destroy the third one, as it is out of bounds. Gallery Rogue Transmission 1.jpg|Jet Gameplay on Rogue Transmission Rogue Transmission 2.jpg|Driving an ATV on the dish Rogue Transmission 3.jpg|Combat underneath the dish Trivia *There is a crate found under the map that has "2143" labeled on it, referencing to a possible sequel to Battlefield 2142. *Although the structure is similar to the Arecibo Observatory in Puerto Rico, a more likely inspiration for the setting is the Five hundred meter Aperture Spherical Telescope (FAST) currently under construction in Guizhou Province, China. *If a player get on top of a certain crane in the map, there is a interactive button. When pressed, a buzzing sound is played 5-7 seconds later. There is another similar button on the side of one of the pillars that holds the Dish with a small drawing of a T-Rex behind some trees. Pressing both of these buttons at the same time will trigger a sound of large heavy footfalls and collapsing trees followed by a dinosaur roaring. To hear the sound better, change audio settings to 'War Tapes'. *Behind the D flag, there is a dead goat in a cage, possibly a reference to Jurassic Park where the T-Rex eats a goat in a similar cage. *It is possible to reach the dish by walking up the steel cables. Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 4